ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light
31. The Fountain of Youth Plot: The team now knows who is the new villain they will soon face...Omega Shenron!! To stop him, they will find the remaining 5 parts of a battlesuit, strong enough to withstand his power. Ratchet and the gang will find them, as long as the legacy continues.. After a distress call from Jack Sparrow, the team goes to England to find him. They also met the Samurai Pizza Cats. Jack heard that someone else was protending to be him. He defeats the imposter, who was Jack's girlfriend, Angelica. There, she and her father, Blackbeard, who will find the Fountain of Youth. Who will be immortal first??? *Reward: Buzz Blades Weapon 32. The Return of Klunk Plot: The team goes back to ENCOM, and met Flyyn's son, Sam. He knows that his father, Kevin Flyyn, was trapped inside the grid. Last time, the team split up. Ratchet, Clank, TMNT and the Penguins stop Dr. Nefarious and rescue Skid McMarx and his agent. Meanwhile, Kiva, Danny, Sawyer and the Rescuers go inside and stop the M.C.P. from taken over the system. Now, they will joins forces with Megaman, Sam and Quorra to bring Sam's father back into the real world. Elsewhere, Clank's counterpart, Klunk, returns! This time, he teams up with Starfire's sister, one of the strongest members of Organization XIII and the new program named CLU to take over the entire system... *Rewards: Groovatron Glove, Crusader Armor Upgrade, Coordinates to Louisana 33. The Shadow Man Strikes Back '' ''Plot: The team travels to New Orleans and met Cat-Dog, a mysterious creature crosses a cat and a dog, and Tiana, a hard working woman who wants to have her own restaurant. Elsewhere, Prince Naveen, shortly after arriving in New Orleans, was transformed into a frog by, none other than, The Shadow Man! He was joined by Ivan Ooze, Oogie Boogie and Luxord. After a failed attempt to turn back to normal, Tiana was also a frog and the entire team was shrunk in the process. Now, the team has no other choice but to get back to New Orleans and find out a way to stop the Shadow Man... *Reward: 2nd Part of RYNO 6 Battlesuit 34. Secrets of the Past - Part 1: Ratchet's Childhood Plot: The team travels back to China and was reunited with Po and the Furious Five. This time, they have learned that two new enemies has planned to destroy kung fu: Dr. Light and Lord Shen, with one of the strongest surviviors of Organzition XIII, Zexion. With no other choice, the team, along with Hamtoro, goes to the City of the Peapocks and stop them. Also, Ratchet and Po will discover their pasts in their own ways. Po will find out why his parents left him behind and Ratchet will find out more about his parents as a kid... 35. Secrets of the Past - Part 2: True Purpose Plot: Ratchet discovered only half of his past. To find out more, The Black Panther has a deal with the gang. They agree to go to Pandora and help him take back his throne, by helping Ratchet in return. Along the way, they came across Ventus, Aqua, Extreme Dinosaurs, Street Sharks and Jake Sully, a man who has lost his legs and joins the Avatar Program, and they agree to help Ratchet and the gang. As they are taking a tour of Pandora, Jake, accidently, slips and calls the gang to help. While waiting for dawn, they came across Neytiri, a female Avatar who believes that Jake and Ratchet are the only hopes for the People. Now, Ratchet will take this chance to fully know about his past. However, Colonel Quaritch, along with Lawrence Limburger, Krang, and a new enemy, Hoggish Greedy, will tear the People's village apart for destruction... *Note: No Titans in this episode 36. 'May the Best Robot Win' Plot: After knowing fully about Ratchet's past, his true future will be tested once he confronts Omega Shenron. The team travels to the Town of Robot Fists, when they came across their friends: Resse, Rydell and Louis. As they about to watch a rodeo, they, instead, watched a match between a bull and a robot, created by Charlie Keaton, a robot constructor. After the match, he asked the gang to help him making money by construct wrestling robots. They thought they can summons the Autobots to do the matches, but they are not wrestlers. So, they joins forces with Charlie's son, Max to find some robots. Little do they know, Sai'x, along Louie Kaboom, Phantom Bolt and Hexxus, plans to sabotage the robots and destroy the gang, one by one... *Rewards: 3rd part of RYNO 6 Battlesuit, Coordinates to Berk Island 37. Sky War Plot: The team, along with Blu, Genie, Gurgi, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Betameche and Arcee, travels to Berk Island, only to found out that the village was attacked by dragons. Ratchet and Clank has encounter Smaug twice before. They heard that a teenager named Hiccup has caught a dragon known as the Night Fury, so they decided to follow him. Hiccup, feeling his good side, release the Night Fury. But, without the other wing on its tail, the dragon can't fly. So, Hiccup names it Toothless and trains him. Elsewhere, Airachnid has completed her armada and was ready to become a new ruler of the Decepticons. And, along with Hardshell and Red X, she won't stop until her goal was completed... *Reward: Feather Charm (summons Peter Pan and Tinker Bell) 38. Cobra! Plot: Two soldiers, who are stationed in Kazakhstan, are ordered to transport special warheads created by M.A.R.S. Industries, an arms' manufacture facility, controlled by James McCullen. When they are attacked by thieves, they are saved by Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, TMNT, Phineas, Ferb, the Autobots and a top-secret special forces unit called G.I.JOE. It's leader, General Abernathy is on the trail of the thieves: an evil and ruthless organization called Cobra... *Reward: Negotiator Weapon 39. Mythical Power Plot: The team goes back to Brooklyn and reunited with Darkwing Duck and Larry Daley. This time, some of the artifacts are transfered to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. So, they decided to follow them to see if they can get them out. Suddenly, Xaldin and the Penguin takes Ahkmenrah's tablet and awakes his older brother, Kahmunrah, and the worse threat Ratchet and the gang has fought twice before..The Shredder! Now, they will joined forces with Merlin and Amelia Earhart to stop their plans for world domination... 40. Frozen Bait - Part 1: Captain Slag's Revenge Plot: The team travels back to Alaska and reunites with Balto. This time, his daughter, Aleu, joins them for a journey for adventure and self discovery. However, they will encounter strange creatures and a familiar pirate captain... 41. Frozen Bait - Part 2: Honor Plot: After a quick sneak attack from Mr. Freeze, the team has been reawakened after five weeks of being frozen alive. Noticed that the Teen Titans are missing, they sent out to find a man named Azriel. After learning about the mysterious wind known as Dust, he asked the team to look after Lyra while he goes to the North. While in the banquet, they came across Ms. Coulter. After they escaped from her grasp, they have saved by Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Optimus Prime, He-Man and Cybersix. Now, they will joined forces with Iorek and try to save the children inside Dark Aura Prison. As they go further to the prison, Lawrence Limburger, Sabertooth and Starscream plans to spring their deadly trap, along with the first appearence of their brand new foe, Omega Shenron!!! *Note: No Titans in this episode 42. The Koopa Menace Plot: While still looking for the Teen Titans, the team travels back to China and has been reunited with Mulan and Mushu. This time, Mulan was about to marry Li Shang. The team is very looking forward to this ceremony. They asked Mulan to help them searched for the Teen Titans. During their visit with the Emperor, Ratchet now knows that not only that they escort three princesses to another city, but also, Ratigan and Bowser Koopa has the Titans as trophies. With no time to waste, the gang must join forces with Lilo and Stitch and save their friends. All awhile, another mysterious watcher plans to deliver a message to them... *Reward: Coordinates to Tatooine 43. The Rebel Alliance Plot: The team, along with Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rye, travels back to Tatooine and has been reunited with Luke, a farm boy. Noticed that the two droids Luke parchased and, recently, vanished, Ratchet and the gang sets out to find them, only to came across their old friend, Obi-Wan. After a sudden attack on his home, Luke knows that he will no longer be safe here. So, the team joins forces with Han Solo, Chewie and the Power Rangers and travels to Dantooine. Also, Lord Shen has returned! This time, he teams-up with the Devas, Ivan Ooze and the Empire to destroy the heroes, once and for all... *Note: No Ahsoka, Starkiller and Kota in this episode 44. Mystery of the Missing Toymaker Plot: The team travels back to London and has been reuntied with Batman Beyond, Darkwing Duck, Miguel, Tuilo, TMNT and Cybersix. This time, they came across a girl named Olivia, who knows that her father was captured by a bat, employed by Professor Ratigan, Xigbar, Elgar, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, and a brand new villain known as Toyman. Now, Ratchet and the team must joined forces with Basil and Dr. Dawson and find Olivia's father before it's too late... *Songs added for this episode: **Opening: Batman Returns Theme *Reward: 4th part of RYNO 6 Battlesuit 45. Deja Vu All Over Again Plot: The team has been reunited with Alice. This time, she was about to marry a man. Shortly, she was distracted. Worried that she would leave the party, Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private and the Lemurs, decided to follow her and fell into a rabbit hole. They quickly realized that something was wrong in Wonderland. Turns out, the name was changed into Underland and everything has been taking over by the Red Queen. She has teamed up with the Shadow Man, Marluxia and Breakdown and they had an evil monster and a team creation called the Upgrade Pack... *Reward: Coordinates to Star Command Space Station 46. 'We Are One' Plot: When his partner fell in battle after a mission, Buzz Lightyear vows that he will never have a partner again. That vow must be tested as Ratchet and the gang, along with the Doctor, Astro Boy, Captain Planet, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Bakumaru and Star Command suggests that Mira Nova to be a good replacement for Warp. Meanwhile, Omega Shenron brings in Emperor Zurg and Dr. Nefarious for a brand new scheme... *Rewards: Vindicator Armor Upgrade, Coordinates to Danville 47. Dimension Wars Plot: The team travels to Danville and has been reunited with Phineas and Ferb, Bulkhead, Mewtwo, Aqua, Mac and Bloo. This time, Phineas and Ferb tested a new invation and launches into Dr. Doofenshirmtz' lair. As they tested Dr. D's new dimensionator and went inside the 2nd dimension, the team worries about their safety and decided to follow them. From Agent P's cover blown to facing the return of Gravatina, Thailog and Nemesis Prime and the rise of the Daleks, the Cybermen and Kang the Conquerer, the gang will be facing an example of a terrible war they will soon face... *Reward: Coordinates to Planet Hoth 48. True Hope - Part 1: Rise of the Empire Plot: ''After receiving a distress call from Benny the Beast, Ratchet and the gang travels to Planet Hoth to stop the invasion. After a fall attempt, the team has no other choice but to split up. Luke, Ratchet, Clank, Ahsoka, Silver, Trunks, Goten, Starkiller and Zack goes to Dagobah and finds a person named Yoda. Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rye and the remaining members will try to distract the Empire and escape from their grasp. Little do they know, Bowser Koopa's brother, Lord Dragaunus, tries to have revenge, teams-up with the Empire and created his own version of Android 17! *Note: No Ahsoka, Starkiller and Kota in three-part episode ''49. True Hope - Part 2: Light and Darkness Plot: The team, along with Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rye, travels back to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo from the cluthes of Jabba the Hunt. After a winning attempt, Luke, Ratchet, Clank, Ahsoka, Silver and Zack goes back to Dagobah and complete Luke's training. But, shortly after they arrived, Yoda has passed away. Elsewhere, Benny and the remaining members try to find out how to destroy the 2nd Death Star. Also, Lord Dragaunus has teamed up with General Von Talon, Poison Ivy, his own version of Android 17, The Shadow Man, Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. Will our heroes destroy the Empire once and for all??? *Note: No Ahsoka, Starkiller and Kota in three-part episode *Rewards: 5th Part of RYNO 6 Battlesuit, Coordinates to South America 50. True Hope: Part 3 - The Lost Ark Plot: Shortly before the destruction of the 2nd Death Star, Clank has figured out a way to survive through the explosion. The results are a VERY close call as the team travels back into 1936 and meet Indiana Jones, an expert of artifacts. He has a mission in mind and he asks the team to help out. Now, Ratchet and the gang must find the mysterious Lost Ark before Seperoith, along with Frieza, Dr. M, Tai Lung and Thrax finds first... *Reward: Incoming call from Milo *Note: No Ahsoka, Kota and Starkiller in three-part episode 51. Great Risks Plot: The team travels back to Atlantis and has been reunited with Milo, Kida, Ash, Pikachu and Wheeljack. This time, they have heard that the Kraken has returned! Ratchet and the gang has dealt with this monster before. Now, Ratchet and the gang must find it and stop it. Along the way, they will came across the Avengers to help out. Also, they will find out about a mysterious weapon, a staff who can control everything. Little do they know, the Kraken and two other monsters have been controlled by the Masters of Evil and Eris... *Note: Ahsoka, Starkiller and Kota returns *Reward: Coordinates to Australia 52. The Outback Plot: In a land far away, a kid named Cody rescues Marahute, a giant golden eagle, and befriends her..only to be caught by McLeach, along with Soundwave, Penguin, Thailog and Ratchet's recent threat, Emperor Zurg. The mice call in the Rescue Aid Society, Ratchet and the gang to help. As they are headed to see Orville, they found out he has a brother, who is under new management, Wilbur, along with Resse, Rydell, Gurgi, Phineas, Ferb, Wheeljack and Kiva. Now, the team will have to find Cody before it's too late and, at the same time, Trunks and Goten will work together with the Fusion move. But, will it be enough??? *Reward: Bernard, Miss Bianca and Gurgi helps out until end of season 2 53. Numbuh Zero Plot: Long ago, a rebel called 'Numbuh 0' stopped an ancient enemy from slavery. Years later, when hope is stirring across the world, there will be a new hero rising up to the challenge. Ratchet and the gang are reunited with Astro Boy, Wonder Woman, Batman, Ventus, Aqua, the Doctor, Resse, Rydell and Kids Next Door. This time, Father has stolen a gadget that will rejoin the KND. When he use it on Grandfather, things are taking turn for the worse. Only Ratchet, Clank, Numbuh 1 and the gang will stop him and uncover the mysterious secrets of KND... *Co-Director: Resse1567 *Reward: Light Charm (summons Aslan) 54. Rightful Owner Plot: ''The team managed to stop Grandfather, but because of the destruction of the Kids Next Door moonbase, they have been blasted off to Edge City. While they visit the bank to make sure Grandfather was defeated, they came across Bakumaru, Kiva, Sonic, Street Sharks, Big Bad Beetleborgs, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, a banker named Stanley Ipkiss and a woman named Tina Carlyle. As they are headed for Stanley's home, they discover a green mask that anyone wears it changes the holder's appearence and fitures. When Stanley puts it on the mask he found, things are getting crazy by the second! After that night, Angela advise Stanley and the rest that she, Terra, Splinter, Gohan, Videl and Bakumaru will keep an eye on the mask, in case there is more trouble. Elsewhere, Dorian Tyrell, along with the Penguin, Mesogog, Slade, Rasputin and Tai Lung with use the mask to steal its powers for Bowser Koopa... ''55. Underworld Breaks Loose Plot: Charlie, a dog that Ratchet and the gang met in the past, believes that heaven was a bit too peaceful and wishes he can go back on Earth. He finally gets his chance when Carface has stolen a magic horn, that will open a gateway to Heaven. If this horn falls into the wrong hands, it could bring terrible disasters across the world. And what is more worse, is that Omega Shenron wants that horn to summon a demon army along with 4 terrible oppenents, a monster known as Jenemba and its leader: The Shadow Man!! When Charlie and his friend returns to Earth, they came across Ratchet and the team once again. Now, along with Goku, Vageta, Pikkon, Salior Moon, Hamtoro, Kids Next Door, Smokescreen, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and Danny Phantom, they will stop Carface and the Shadow Man before it will start 'The Demon World War'... 56. 'Avengers, Assemble!' Plot: The team went through another time portal. This time, into the future. Besides Omega Shenron, there are three new villains named Ultron, The Black Knight and Vanitas' master, Xehanort and rules the planet with an iron fist. Ratchet and the gang finds a small shelter and met the children of the Avengers - James, Torunn, Pym, Azari and Hawkeye. Now, with the help of Iron Man, Hulk and Ratchet and Sasha's future son, Jake, the gang must unite to stop the trio and save the future... *Reward: Coordinates to Andalasia 57. Dragon Riders Plot: The team travels to Andalasia and came across an airbender named Aang and a farmer named Eragon. As they goes to the town of Carvahall, they have been reunited with Thor, Roger Rabbit, Kiva, Aladdin and his friends. After a stranger named Brom tells about the history of the Dragon Riders, the gang goes to Eragon's home, they found out that a stone, that Eragon found in the forest, hatches and place a mark on Eragon's hand. But, the ruler of Andalasia, King Galbotorix, unleashed his henchman, Durza, along with Jafar, Maleficent, Smaug and Thor's brother, Loki, to kill the rider and the gang... *Note: No Korra in this episode 58. Legacy - Part 1: Elite Assassin's Rewrite Plot: The team has been reunited with Agents J, K and Axel. This time, they have noticed that a new threat, Boris the Animal, escapes from prison, steals the Dark Fire Charm and plans to rewrite history. The next day, they have learned that Agent K was killed in 1969. Now, the team must go back in time, stop Boris the Animal from killing Agent J's partner, and prevent an evil invasion, as well. Little do Ratchet and the gang know, Boris can summon a creature from both fire and darkness... 59. Legacy - Part 2: Protocol 13 Plot: Ratchet and the gang joins Ethan Hunt and a new team known as the IMF (Impossible Mission Force). Their job is to find Hendricks, a terrorist who is gaining access to some Russian launch codes while planning a strike on the United States. Elsewhere, Hugo Strange has unleashed a new plan called 'Protocol 13', a scheme to create a dark clone along with it's techniques and attacks. Now, the team will stop them before Protocol 13 is completed... *Rewards: Final part for RYNO 6 Battlesuit, Summon Shenron 60. Legacy - Part 3: The Final Battle Plot: A long time ago, a brotherhood was forged to conquer all the kingdoms of the Earth. Their leader unleashes a power of immortality, but also comes with a terrible price. 1000 years later, Ratchet and the gang, along the Samurai Pizza Cats, Street Sharks, Autobots, Azerel and the Extreme Dinosaurs, have been gathered together for a final stand against Omega Shenron. With Alister's return and all the RYNO 6 battleparts together, only one member will be getting inside the suit and face Omega Shenron head-on! But, he will not be alone, because he summons General Agilla, Saruman, Megatron, Vanitas and Super Android 17. The final battle has begun..Or does it??